This application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-292048, filed Dec. 28, 2010 which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Measures against wrinkling of a recording medium is a problem in recording apparatuses that handle the recording media.
JP-A-2009-285877 discloses a way of preventing wrinkles on a recording medium by suctioning the back of a recording medium under a negative pressure. Further, JP-A-11-91980 discloses a way of preventing wrinkles on a recording medium by operating a transporting roller at an angle.
An ink jet printer has been known as a type of recording apparatus that records images or characters by ejecting fluid onto a recording medium. In the ink jet printer, when ink (fluid) that needs permeation drying or evaporation drying is used, a heating device must be provided to dry the ink ejected on a recording medium. However, thermal extension occurs in the recording medium that is heated by the heating device and the thermal extension appears at the center portion in the width direction, such that wrinkles undulated in the width direction due to twist may be generated. Further, the wrinkles are changed in size by the degree of heating, such that measures against the wrinkles are a problem.
Since the back of a recording medium is suctioned under a negative pressure in JP-A-2009-285877, it is difficult to prevent wrinkles due to thermal extension in the width direction of the recording medium because of the configuration, and since a mechanism, such as a fan or a suction chamber is necessary to make the negative pressure uniform, there is an associated cost.
Further, in JP-A-11-91980, the mechanism and the control for operating the roller at an angle are complicated and it is difficult to cope with the change in size of wrinkles depending on the degree of heating.